


False Alarm

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a glassblower; Gadreel is a firefighter who comes to his studio after the fire alarm mistakenly goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is rolling glass onto one of the studio's numerous marvers when the piercing cry of the fire alarm goes off. He glances up; everyone in this corner of the building is just as confused as he is. Sam gently lies his blowpipe down and makes sure it can't roll away with the heated glass on the end. The wailing of the alarm continues. He quickly walks up the stairs to get out of his pit. A voice comes on over the speakers:  _Please evacuate the studio._

Kevin is lost in what he claims will be his 'masterpiece,' headphones at the highest volume and him in almost a trance as he works. Sam bends to scoop Kevin up; it's quicker than trying to get him out of his zone. The kid isn't going to die doing his residency. The jack Kevin was using collapses to the floor, and Sam can see that he forced Kevin's hands enough to ruin Kevin's piece when he quickly glances at it over his shoulder. Sam flinches as Kevin yanks out the green headphones in his ears to start yelling about his work. He cuts himself off as he registers the loud cry of the fire alarm and the repeated _Please evacuate the studio_.

"Dude, what the hell caught on fire  _that wasn't supposed to?"_

"I don't know, Kevin." 

"I'm gonna kick the careless asshole who started the fire into next week. My  _piece!"_

"Kevin, you not dying is more important than your piece."

"Gee, thanks, Sam. I really did not know that. You can put me down now; it's not like I even have a piece to run back for at this point."

Sam adjusts his grip. "At this point it's just faster for me to finish carrying you out. We're almost out of the building."

Kevin looks away from Sam to see that they are on the last turn before one of the studio's exits. He sighs as they get closer; Sam rubs a comforting thumb along Kevin's leg. At the door, he pulls Kevin closer and turns to push it open. A wave of bitter air slaps both of their faces. The biting November wind is a shock against the studio's cozy regulated temperature, and Kevin buries himself further into Sam. 

Meg is loitering farther along with Castiel and Rhonda. Sam beelines towards them. 

"Do any of you know what happened?"

"Not a peep, Sam." answers Rhonda.

Castiel nods while Meg scowls. "We'll have to wait until everything is settled, I think."

Kevin groans, both at Castiel's statement and at Sam putting him down. He leans on Sam to balance himself. Then he huddles closer to Castiel, the only one who has a big coat. Castiel opens his trench to accomodate Kevin. Sam has to smile at the action; Castiel has grown much more affectionate and receptive to unspoken social cues since working here. It's nice to see, especially now. 

The cold air continues to whip around there heads. More and more people evacuate the studio, and though Sam squints he can't see any flames or smoke coming from the building. It's been at least ten minutes now since the fire alarm started. 

Everyone's heads turn as they here sirens approaching. Tires let out a squelching noise as a firetruck rushes into the parking lot. Meg mutters about the reaction time and standing out in the cold; Rhonda hushes her. A group of firefighters in full gear jump out of the truck, and the director of the studio walks up to talk to the one who seems to be in charge. Whatever Zachariah said doesn't impress the firefighter. Her face contorts nastily in his direction. The firefighter points to her team, and a section of them head into the building with her. The rest separate and start heading towards all the glassblowers and assorted staff. 

Rhonda subtly checks out the firefighter approaching them, Sam sees from the corner of his eye. As the man draws closer, the reasoning becomes plainly apparent: the firefighter does have nice features, a strong jaw and intense eyes. Castiel is the one to first say anything when the firefighter reaches them. 

"Gadreel."

"Castiel." The firefighter nods to accompany the words. 

Meg clicks her tongue. "And how do you know a firefighter, Clarence? I swear to god if it's because you've started a fire cooking..."

Both Castiel and Gadreel laugh. "Gadreel is a friend. From my book club. Why aren't you and the others inside putting out the fire?"

"Your director claimed that he had his secretary look into it; it was simply a faulty fire alarm, according to him. We are to make sure you are okay and uninjured."

Rhonda lifts an eyebrow. "Sounds just like Zachariah to tell someone to find out what's happening instead of letting them evacuate. So the team that went inside is...?"

"Making sure that there is not actually a fire. I believe that this is a glassblowing facility? I imagine all of your equipment was left on and unattended in the evacuation."

Meg shrugs. "If the building's going down anyway, why bother turning anything off? I'm just pissed that we had to evacuate for  _nothing."_

Kevin furiously nods in agreement. A pang of regret courses through Sam for ruining Kevin's piece for a false alarm. Gadreel, as if sensing the change of emotion in Sam, turns to look at him. 

"You have not said anything or engaged in anyway towards the conversation. Are you alright?"

Sam blinks at Gadreel. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Then I will ask the next group of people if they are okay." He nods at everyone, eyes lingering longest on Sam, and then he walks to talk to Garth and his group of friends.

As Gadreel exits hearing range, Castiel jostles Kevin while he whips to look at Sam. He squints.

"I'm pretty sure Gadreel likes you, Sam."

Sam splutters. "Cas, we seriously only talked for all of two seconds."

"You were the only one he actually asked about being fine."

"Because obviously you all are, chatting with him." 

Castiel shakes his head. "You should ask him out; you were checking him out like Rhonda was. I feel he would be your romantic type."

"Sure, I'll ask him out while he's working. That'll go over just fine, Cas. And you don't know my type."

"Gadreel won't care. Just see."

"And you vouch for him that much?"

"Sam, just fucking ask him out when he makes his way back to the truck. Obviously Clarence vouches for him that much. Goddamn, it's not like you can't handle a single bad date after all the people you've previously dated."

Rhonda elbows Meg. "Bringing up nasty past relationships really works in getting someone to agree to a date. I bet Sam's thrumming with excitement now, aren't you?"

"Guys, knock it off."

"Thanks, Kev."

Kevin nods as Castiel drops the subject, but Sam can feel Castiel looking at him while they wait for the firefighters inside to finish checking out the building. The cold still pierces through them all, and the night gets darker and darker. It's a long, boring time until the head firefighter and her team exit the building. Zachariah ambles up to them, and once again the head firefighter's face contorts in contempt. She rapid fires words at the director. Zachariah looks irate, but he doesn't seem to argue much with her. She calls all the firefighters back to the truck; they're done here. 

As Gadreel enters Sam's field of vision, Castiel's blue eyes are piecing. Sam's head feels like it's being drilled into, and he's sure Castiel doesn't even know he's staring. With a sigh, Sam begins to walk away from the group to catch up to Gadreel. He pulls lightly on the sleeve of Gadreel's coat the get his attention. Gadreel immediately turns to look at him. 

"Hey, Gadreel."

"Hello. I did not catch your name."

"Sam."

Gadreel smiles, oblivious to his team yelling for him to hurry back to the firetruck. "It is nice to properly meet you, Sam."

"This is probably super forward, but would you like to go out sometime? Coffee? Dinner?"

"I would enjoy that. When are you available?"

"Uh, whenever works for you, really? Isn't your schedule super packed as a firefighter?"

"I work long shifts, yes. I am off in another three hours. Will you be awake then?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know what would even be open, then, though."

"I could cook for you?"

Sam tries to cover a cough. "Full speed ahead?"

"Something like that, I believe." Gadreel is still smiling. 

"Pick me up from here when you're off?"

Gadreel nods and grabs one of Sam's hands. He squeezes before murmuring a quick goodbye; the rest of his team is irritated with him. Sam watches Gadreel trot to the firetruck, and he turns to walk back to Castiel, Kevin, Meg, and Rhonda. Castiel looks proud of himself. 

"I told you, Sam."

"Shut up. We haven't had our date yet; you could be wrong."

Meg and Rhonda laugh. "Sam, we couldn't hear what you two said, but you both screamed 'romantic comedy' from here. Clarence was right about fireman being your type."

"Sorry, Sam. I'm going to have to agree with Meg on this one, as loathe as I am to agree with her," says Kevin.  

"You all suck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel and Sam's date.

Sam fidgets with his jacket as he waits right outside the studio. It's still ridiculously cold, but a quick glance at his phone shows that should there have been no fires, Gadreel will be here in another three minutes. The iPhone gets shoved back into Sam's jacket pocket. His hands follow. 

The breathes Sam release paint the air as the wind rustles the parking lot's sparse tree leaves. Lights from cars driving on the road dance along the studio in patterns Sam's memorized from working here so long. He sighs; it's way too chilly. Gadreel's car better have a working heater. The jacket around him gets pulled tighter to his body.

Sam squints as he sees a car with its turn signal on. The gray car enters the studio's circle parking lot, and it drives up the loop to reach where Sam's standing. The car gets put into park. Out comes Gadreel dressed in civies: a leather jacket and jeans. Sam doesn't know what he was expecting Gadreel to be wearing, but it wasn't that. He smiles as Gadreel walks closer. A soft, small smile spreads across the firefighter's face as well. 

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Gadreel."

Sam takes a hand out of his pocket to grab onto one of Gadreel's. The firefighter lifts their joined hands to give Sam's a kiss, causing Sam to laugh. From there, Sam pulls Gadreel back to his car; they're being ridiculously forward in every manner anyway - what's getting into the car uninvited at this point? He opens the passenger side door and pulls Gadreel in with him. With both their heights, it's definitely awkward sitting together in one seat. Gadreel's car is on the smaller end of the vehicle spectrum. 

"Sam, what exactly were you hoping to accomplish with this maneuver? Making out will not be enjoyable bent like this."

"It's cold as fuck, and I thought the inside of your car would be bigger than it appeared. If anything, it's smaller."

"My apologies. Larger energy efficient cars are not available around here. May you release me, so that I may actually sit comfortably in the driver's seat? I could turn the heater on."

Sam hurriedly releases his grip on Gadreel. "Yeah, yeah, yep. Sorry."

Gadreel's eyes are fond as he gets off Sam's lap and rounds to the driver's side of the car. He slides in gracefully as Sam closes the passenger door. The heater gets turned on, and Sam sighs at how nice it feels. It's like heaven. 

The drive to Gadreel's is relaxed. Traffic is the norm for three a.m., and Gadreel matches Sam in conversation. There isn't much talking, but when the conversation lulls it's not awkward but friendly. Houses blur as Gadreel drives and the silence is only interrupted by the rumble of tires on gravel. Sam is almost disappointed when they pull up to Gadreel's little house after about forty minutes; what if things get awkward when they leave the car? He doesn't have much time to panic, though, as Gadreel quickly unbuckles and climbs out of the driver's seat. He looks expectantly at Sam when he reaches the sidewalk, and Sam shuffles to follow. 

Gadreel's home is sparsely decorated, but it's definitely lived in. Neatly stacked books litter every surface, and there are coasters on the coffee table and desk. Papers are scattered on the desktop with one of the oldest computers Sam's seen sitting heavily in the middle of the mess. On the couch, which they past on the way into the kitchen, is what looks like a homemade blanket and some throw pillows. The kitchen itself is nice; the appliances are relatively new models, the paint looks fresh, and Gadreel keeps a clean kitchen. It reminds Sam briefly of Dean. 

"What are you in the mood for, Sam?" Gadreel looks at Sam, giving him full attention.

Sam shrugs, feeling awkward. "Uh, whatever's good. Nothing fancy, I guess."

"I am led to believe a first date is when fancy is supposed to be employed."

"Gadreel, fancy takes hours to cook. You shouldn't go through that trouble. Especially for a date at four in the morning."

"I would, if you wanted. But since you do not; how about French toast?" 

Sam smiles. "I could definitely go for that. What can I do to help?"

"I remember saying I would cook for you."

"It's more fun this way." Sam feels his body relax again, and he puts on a flirty smile. "Tell me what to do."

Gadreel lifts an eyebrow at Sam. "Get out the eggs and cream for me, please."

Sam does as instructed while Gadreel pulls out vanilla and cinnamon and bread. Together they measure out the ingredients following a recipe Gadreel has memorized, and Sam mixes the batter. Gadreel coats the bread slices and cooks them. Sam stands close to the firefighter as he watches the bread; he presses his body into Gadreel's and places a tentative hand on Gadreel's waist. Gadreel leans into it. Silence fills the kitchen, but Sam finds he doesn't mind how a lot of this date has been spent without talking. With Gadreel, it doesn't feel meaningless. It feels very companionable. Gadreel flips the French toast. 

The French toast gets moved onto a plate when it's finished, and Sam unattaches himself from Gadreel. He takes the plate from the firefighter's hands to bring it to the table. Gadreel follows behind, carrying both orange juice and milk with glasses tucked under his arm. The glasses and drinks get placed on the table, and the two men sit down. Sam serves himself French toast while Gadreel pours himself both orange juice and milk. After, Gadreel takes four slices of French toast onto his plate, and Sam grabs the orange juice. Their silverware clinks as they cut their food into bite size pieces.

Sam can feel Gadreel watching him as he takes his first bite, and he smiles as he swallows. "It's good, Gadreel."

"Thank you. That is not why I am watching, though. You need not have said anything."

Sam can feel his confusion taking over his face, but Gadreel hurriedly continues before he can say anything. 

"I enjoy watching people, and I find you fascinating already, Sam. I apologize if I am coming off...creepy."

That sort of is a bit out there, Sam thinks, but it's not exactly weird. Castiel does the exact same watching thing. Maybe it's a thing all the book club members bond over, as well as over books. Sam laughs at the image of a circle of people just watching passerbys. Gadreel makes a cute confused face, and Sam frantically tries to control his laughing to no avail. He waves his hands in what he hopes is a 'just a second' gesture. 

"Not laughing at you." A quick laugh; the fit's almost died down. "Just pictured you and Cas's book club all doing it at once."

Gadreel looks perplexed, but he nods and seems to accept Sam's answer. He resumes eating after Sam calms down completely. A blush works its way up Sam's cheeks. That wasn't exactly cool. He quickly drinks some of his orange juice to do something with his hands. 

Gadreel is the first one to finish his French toast. Sam eats his last bite a while after Gadreel, but mostly he finishes so long after because Gadreel starts asking about his day before the fire alarm. He tells Gadreel it was uneventful; he didn't do as much as he wanted today, but he knows that Meg made a lot of progress on her piece she's working on. Gadreel listens intently to every word that comes out of Sam's mouth. It causes Sam to perk up, and he reddens when he notices he's doing it. Gadreel catches the blush this time, smiling probably the widest Sam's seen him do it so far. Sam ducks his head, and he turns the conversation on Gadreel. How was his day?

At this, Gadreel impossibly brightens. "It was wonderful, Sam. I did not have any fires to extinguish today, and I met you."

Sam swallows and fiddles with his fork. "I'm glad I met you, too, Gadreel."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Just a big statement." 

Gadreel's eyebrows draw together. "I apologize. Nonetheless, it is true. I am enjoying this morning."

"Me, too." A long pause. "Uh, the dishes?"

Gadreel nods, and Sam can tell he ruined the moment. He curses quietly as he grabs at the dishes on his side of the table. Both men stand up to carry their dishes to Gadreel's sink. Gadreel takes position to rise, so Sam situations himself to dry. The task is quick to finish, both the few dishes actually used and Gadreel's efficiency contributing to the speed of the operation. Soap bubbles get flicked in Gadreel's direction after Sam places the final dish into the drying rack. The firefighter raises an eyebrow. Sam grins. 

"Got you."

"Indeed." 

Sam grabs onto Gadreel's hand from where it rests on the counter. He pries the firefighter's fingers off of the purple dishrag and curls his own in-between Gadreel's. With a tug, Gadreel willingly is pulled even closer. The firefighter brings a hand up to cup Sam's face while Sam's free one goes to rest on Gadreel's hip.

"I believe I have got you now, Sam."

Sam laughs into the kiss Gadreel initiates. 


End file.
